


A rebel

by ismellsarcasm



Series: Quick prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deal with a Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellsarcasm/pseuds/ismellsarcasm
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Someone makes a deal with the devil, his cost is the persons firstborn. However the person already had a kid, and they’re all grown up now.





	A rebel

Ariel bit back a response. A second ago she would’ve paid any price to stop the plague from taking any more lives from her beloved city, but now… Now the price seemed a little too high.

“Deals with demons never go well, dear” her mentor’s voice seemed so clear in her head.

“W-Why?” She managed to mutter.

“Because you said I could ask for anything I wanted.” Answered the devil with a sneer. “Now hurry up and decided, I’m a very busy creature.”

Ariel eyed the creature in front her. A devil. The devil. What could you persuade the devil with? Her first born was an already grown woman; a smart, kind and hardworking woman. The complete opposite of her bastard father.

“What about me?” Asked Ariel. “If you want a soul, you can just take me instead.”

Terror creeped inside her veins and around her heart, suffocating her; but she would rather burn in hell than accept the devil’s original terms.

The devil examined her with a mixture of confusion and disappointment in her eyes.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Please, there must be another way!” Ariel stepped closer to the devil, begging.

“Of course there’s another way!” The demon clapped back. “But this is my way, if you don’t like it, you can go beg to your deity like everyone else.”

There was a beat of silence as Ariel processed the words that the demon had just said.

Ariel scoffed. “The deity is cruel.” She said “I begged him to save the lives of so many innocents. I begged him to save the life of my beloved Katherine and on my wedding day I begged him that my parents would reconsider the arranged marriage. The deity abandoned me long ago.”

Ariel wasn’t sure why she was telling all of this to a literal monster, but she guessed that if anyone understood her hated of the deity would be her.

The demon’s laugh perforated the silence. “It’s very uncommon to see a mortal that is willing to chew out the deity, do you have no faith in the deity’s plan?”

“If such a plan requires this amount of suffering then I will rebel it.”

“Very well.” Said the demon snapping her fingers as an idea struck her. “I have changed my mind. The price of making the plague stop will be your rebellion. Let go of any deity and rebel against his plan in any way that you desire.”

Ariel’s face lit up at the new proposition.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> To see the Original prompt: https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/186703124786/someone-makes-a-deal-with-the-devil-his-cost-is  
To see the original post: https://i-smell-art.tumblr.com/post/186820905571/ariel-bit-back-a-response-a-second-ago-she
> 
> Thank you for reading!! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated!  
Have a good day! Drink some water


End file.
